pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mistadim
Welcome Hi Mistadim, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Requests Forum page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Isabetta (talk) 00:15, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ----- Hello! Thank you for the message. Welcome to the Wiki! It's a good place to start making some Pocket Frogs friends and trading frogs. First off, giving and receiving frogs. I've never played the Android version before, and I'm not sure if it will be the same as iOS, so if I'm not correct, you might want to ask someone who also plays Android. To send a frog, just click on the frog you want to gift. This opens up the frog menu, and on the bottom there should be a button labeled "gift", with a green present shape on it. If you click on that button, it should bring up your Friend List. Android does not allow you to send it to people who are not on your friend list, so it's best to send a friend request to the person whom you're gifting the frog to. Just tap on the person you want to send the frog to, and done! They should receive it the next time they log on. Receiving frogs is also pretty easy. If someone sends you a frog, the next time you open or refresh the app, a message should pop up that says "USERNAME just sent you a _______ frog!" and it will give you the option to sell it or put it in the mailbox. Now, if you want to keep it, you should put it in the mailbox, and it will ship to you. Also, when someone tells you that they will give you a frog, they will probably send you a friend request (assuming you haven't added them before), and you should accept it so they can give you a frog. We have lots of Android users on the Pocket Frogs Wiki, and if you find people to trade with, you can make friends easily. You can request frogs at the Android Trading Forum, or at the Frog Requests Forum. Just make sure that you say that you're playing on Android if you go to the Frog Request Forum, because most people there play on iOS/Apple. And if you have questions, just ask! We're here to help. Allusional (talk| ) 12:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ----- Since I do not have Pocket Frogs on Android, there's not much I know about this problem. However, there are a few tips that might help. Sometimes the app glitches, and you can't find people on the search, but refreshing the app seems to fix this problem, or shutting down and restarting your phone. Maybe if the usernames don't work, e-mail addresses will? Perhaps typing in someone's email address instead of their username will work. If that still doesn't work, there might be something wrong with the app itself. Beyond that, I'm not aware of any other solutions. I hope this helps. Allusional (talk| ) 01:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC)